tvsuperhumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Brielle Davison
Brielle Tanya Davison (created as Project B) is one of the main characters in Superhuman. She is the sister of Andrew, Caleb, Diego, and Elena, as well as the daughter of Thomas, and the adoptive daughter of Joan. She possesses the main power of Super Speed. She and Elena, who also has Super Speed, are the fastest travelers of their siblings. She is currently 17 years old. She is “portrayed” by Kira Kosarin. Biography Normal Kids In this episode, Brielle and her siblings are going about their normal lives when their mother, Joan, suggests they start attending high school and living like normal kids. Escape Artist In this episode, Brielle, Andrew, and Diego try to hunt for the criminal who broke into their lab. However, they end up in trouble and have to call for backup. Dancing with Destruction In this episode, Brielle, Elena, and Caleb try to find dates to the dance, but no one wants to go with any of them. Brielle wants to go with a boy named Travis, but she keeps getting flustered around him. Powers & Abilities Known Bionics * Super Speed * Agility * Whirlwind * Vocal Imitation Other Abilities * Martial Arts * Durability Family Elena Davison Main article: Brielle and Elena Elena is Brielle’s younger sister who has the main bionic power of Invisibility. They appear to be very close, as they are the only girls. Elena has said that Brielle is her favorite sibling, and Brielle has said that if it weren’t for Elena then she would have to live through having three brothers alone. They have a fairly positive relationship. Andrew Davison Main article: Andrew and Brielle Andrew is Brielle’s older brother who has the main bionic power of Super Strength. They seem to get along very well and have seemed to give each other good advice and make each other feel better when the other is sad. They have fought and teased each other before too. Still, their relationship is mostly positive. Caleb Davison Main article: Brielle and Caleb Caleb is Brielle’s younger brother who has the main bionic power of Super Intelligence. They bicker and tease each other like most siblings do, and Brielle calls him nerdy a lot. They still care about each other and look out for each other, but they still find it hilarious to watch each other fail. However Brielle also protects Caleb on missions, and vice versa. They have a complicated relationship. Diego Davison Main article: Brielle and Diego Diego is Brielle’s youngest brother who has the main bionic power of Turbo Leap. They seem to get along most of the time and they hang out sometimes, but they do tease each other quite a bit. Brielle seems to think that Diego is just another one of the immature boys that she has to deal with everyday. Other than that they have a pretty positive relationship. Thomas Davison Thomas is Brielle’s creator and biological father. They don’t hang out as much as Thomas does with the boys which sometimes makes Brielle jealous, but Thomas still makes time to spend with the girls as well. Brielle thinks Thomas is kind of nerdy. Joan Davison Joan is Brielle’s adoptive mother. They get along better than Joan does with the boys, and often tries to help her outsmart them. It seems that Brielle is Joan’s second favorite of the kids, the first is Elena, but they still have a good relationship. Friends Madison Lynch Main article: Brielle and Madison Madison is Brielle’s best friend. They were formerly enemies when Madison was evil and working for her father, Stephen. Madison is bionic like Brielle, and they go to the same school. They work together very well on missions, and they have a lot in common. Carly Turner Main article: Brielle and Carly Carly is Brielle and her family’s friend. Back when Carly used to work for her mother, Celia, she filmed Brielle (and Brielle’s siblings) using their bionics and posted it online for everyone to see, thus exposing their secret and causing an uproar. However, when Carly turned good, she and Brielle seemed to get along great. Joshua Lynch Main article: Brielle and Joshua Joshua is Brielle’s brother’s friend. They get along okay now, but when Madison and Joshua were evil, Brielle was much more annoyed by him. Even though she is still annoyed by him, but that’s because he reminds her of her brother, Caleb Davison. Other than that they get along pretty well. Dave and Ryan Turner Dave and Ryan are Brielle and her family’s friends. They are two of the bionic kids in the training program, and have both been in Brielle’s classes. She seems to think both of them are weird, and they act like her brothers, so she treats them like younger versions of Andrew and Caleb Davison. Landon Landon is Brielle’s brother’s best friend. They have little known interaction in most episodes, but Brielle has said that he reminds her too much of Andrew, and she doesn’t really like him because he’s annoying. They don’t usually talk or ever hang out, but she has tried to keep him from finding out their secret. Principal Peters Principal Peters is Brielle’s school principal. They don’t usually get along, and Peters likes to tease Brielle and her siblings. He doesn’t have a favorite Davison Kid — he hates them all. But if he did, she probably wouldn’t be very high on his list. She’s more toward least favorite. Romances Travis Travis is the boy that Brielle wanted to ask to the dance in Dancing with Destruction. He seemed to like her, but he didn’t really like it when she did weird things with her bionics in front of him. He ended up dancing with her, but she then went to dance with her family. Jacob Jacob is Brielle’s boyfriend in some of Season 2. He was the only boy that wasn’t afraid of her when everyone found out the kids were bionic. He later became her boyfriend, and they hung out frequently. Elena also said they are a super weird couple. Trivia * Brielle is the second bionic kid, and is therefore labeled Project B. ** However, she is the first bionic kid who is female. * Her main power is Super Speed. * Brielle’s middle name is Tanya. * Her sister, Elena, shares the power of Super Speed with her. * Brielle is best friends with Madison Lynch. * Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Davison Family Category:Bionic Team